dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Race
Samuel Race is a champion racer and current king of the Space Knights. Biography Early Life In 1969, Prince Sam Race was born to King Joseph Race and Queen Patricia Race in the Space Knights' kingdom of Castle Cove. However, for reasons unknown, he was separated at birth and taken from his parents and his kingdom. Though his parents tried desparately to find him, eventually they lost nearly all hope. Sam Race was raised by a kind family that lived on Sandy Bay. Much like his father, Sam Race expressed much interest in racecars and high speeds. He trained with other Minifigs on the island aspiring to one day become professional racers. Although he hoped to join Rocket Racer's LEGO Racing Championship in 1999, his foster father became ill that year, and he stayed home to help his struggling adoptive family. Sam Race did not know that, if he raced in the championship, he might have met his true father. Galactic Racing Championship The speed-loving Minifigs of Sandy Bay found their opportunity when Rocket Racer hosted a new championship in 2001, known as the Galactic Racing Championship. Sam Race decided to enter the championship's 100cc league, while the 150cc would be ultimately won by another Minifig from Sandy Bay. Sam Race went on to beat racing champions such as P.C. Bobby, Sam Sinister, Riegel, and the Berg. At Xalax, he quickly claimed the lead and managed to beat Rocket Racer, becoming one of the champions of the Galactic Racing Championship. Tiny Turbos In 2005, Sam Race expressed interest in joining the Tiny Turbos championship. His Monster Crusher earned him a few wins, but Sam Race eventually dropped out of the championship. He did not like Tiny Turbos that much, and felt that they were lacking the true LEGO feel of previous LEGO Racing Championships. However, during the championship, Sam Race ran into Rocket Racer once more. The champion racer had put the clues together and figured out, after doing some research, that Sam Race was the son of King Joseph Race. Rocket Racer arranged for a flight to Castle Cove, and for the first time since he was a baby, Sam Race met his true parents. The Race family was in eternal gratitude towards Rocket Racer for bringing the family back together. Dino Attack Over the next five years, Sam Race and King Race continued to participate in various racing championships, such as the World Race in 2010. The dangers of the Dino Attack only enhanced the challenge of the World Race, according to its participants. However, Sam Race and his father both dropped out of the championship when they were surprisingly commissioned by the Dino Attack Team and Evil Ogel. Because Sam Race had lived for years on Sandy Bay and had participated in the Galactic Racing Championship, he was familiar with the structure and design of the Xalax Portal on Sandy Bay. During the mission to the Goo Caverns, Dino Attack Team wanted quick, easy transport to the Ogel Control Center, and a portal seemed like a good option. Therefore, Sam Race and King Race traveled to Ogel's Island, where they got to work building a portal device to Dino Attack Headquarters. A mysterious attacker massacred a group of Ogel Drones in the headquarters just as the two Races finished the portal. Therefore, to ensure their safety, Ogel ordered Sam Race, King Race, Rex, General, and Shock into the portal. However, since an exit portal device was not created yet, their passage was a nauseating one to Dino Attack Headquarters. There, while his father joined the Portal Operating Team and built a new portal device in a secret room, Sam Race decided to participate in the Dino Attack Team's mission to LEGO Island. He worked in the same group as Rex, Amanda Claw, and Sam Throramebi. He did not get along well with Throramebi, who had animosity for Race because they shared the first name "Samuel", and a rivalry was born between the racer and the Rock Raider. After meeting up with Reptile and Coral in a Fire Hammer, they searched the Information Center for the Constructopedia. They were contacted by Ata, who told them to head for the L.E.G.O. Radio Station. There, they rescued Ata and secured the Constructopedia. Aboard a T-1 Typhoon, Sam Race was surprised when the helicopter's scanners detected Mutant Lizards suddenly appearing on the aircraft. Sam Race was then the first to figure out that their communications went down to prevent any more Mutant Lizards from teleporting onto the T-1 Typhoon. Following a clue to Space Mountain, Sam Race stayed aboard the T-1 Typhoon with Reptile, Sam Throramebi, and Amanda Claw. When his companions dropped down to Captain Click's cave, Sam Race still stayed on the helicopter to keep an eye on Ata, who was wounded. He did not participate in the battle for LEGO Island, but flew the helicopter out of the way when the island suddenly deconstructed. Having experience with helicopters, Sam Race flew Ata to the nearest hospital. As soon as the communications expert was well enough, Sam Race continued to patrol the area in the T-1 Typhoon, until at last LEGO Island reappeared on the face of the planet. Sam Race landed the helicopter and proceeded to congratulate the Dino Attack agents on their victory. During the final battle in LEGO City, Sam Throramebi drove a Fire Hammer on the front lines with his father and old family friend Greybeard. Together, the three LEGO Racers teamed up with Anubis and developed a strategy to take down a Mutant T-Rex in silver armor, but when they tried this strategy on the real Dr. Rex, it failed horribly, and King Race and Greybeard were left without vehicles and facing an army of Mutant Dinos. Although Rex ordered Sam Race to retreat, the LEGO Racer ignored this order and tried to rescue them. Sam Race's own Fire Hammer was subsequently destroyed, and he was too late to save his father. Wounded, Sam Race and Greybeard took refuge in Enderson's bar until they were rescued by Rex and Amanda and brought aboard their Iron Predator. Sam Race stayed in the back of the tank's cabin, suffering from early signs of PTSD over the death of his father. It was not until Sam, Greybeard, and Frozeen left the Iron Predator and took a Fire Hammer that Sam Race was able to overcome his grief long enough to drive the Fire Hammer again. After the defeat and surrender of Dr. Robert Nicholas, Sam Race crashed the Fire Hammer into the Dino Attack lobby in order to get to headquarters before the invading Mutant Dinos could. He traveled with Frozeen and Greybeard as they rescued Mary Rose and met up with Gromtin, then raced to the Dino Attack technology center and back with fellow LEGO Racer Viper to retrieve the Einstein Device. Sam Race eventually got to pilot his own T-1 Typhoon, which he christened the Joseph's Heir in honor of his deceased father. Along with Rotor and the Brickster, Sam Race piloted the Joseph's Heir into battle against Dr. Rex in an effort to slow him down long enough for the Einstein Device to be completed. After the Joseph's Heir's tail rotor was melted off, Sam Race was forced to crash-land the helicopter. Post-War After Dr. Rex's defeat, Sam Race saw a bunch of LEGO reporters arguing over who should cover the story of the final battle. With the help of Bill Ding and other mechanics, Sam Race began to repair the damaged Joseph's Heir. He chatted a bit with Greybeard, discussing his plans for the future. Now the king of the Space Knights, Sam Race wishes to keep his kingdom out of any future wars. He initiated a project to move the Space Knights to an off-planet satellite community, away from the combat and strife of Castle Cove. Sam Race also plans to set up a grand memorial in honor of King Joseph Race, and will also seek grief counseling to cope with his PTSD. Abilities and Traits Sam Race is a skilled driver and racer. He constantly has a need for speed, and loves driving racers of all kinds, whether they are racecars or Martian hovercrafts. He also is a skilled pilot and a trained astronaut. However, he is not a particularly good fighter. Sam Race prefers to be casual and friendly, rather than what he describes as "royal and stiff". Therefore, despite his status as a prince, he wears casual town clothes like the ones he wore on Sandy Bay. Due to his competitive nature, he does not mind his rivalry with Sam Throramebi, and in fact finds amusement from it. However, after the Dino Attack, Sam Race's comfortable nature has been hindered by PTSD and grief over his father's death. Quotes Trivia *Sam Race originated as a custom character in LEGO Racers 2. *Before appearing in Dino Attack RPG, Sam Race was [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySams]] primary character in the short-lived ''Tiny Turbos RPG; however, due to the RPG's short life and the use of characters from Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, Tiny Turbos RPG is not considered fully canon in the Dino Attack RPG universe. Sam Race also had a cameo appearance in Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG, but this is not considered canon either. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies